Alissandre Diotrephes
Federation Councilor for the Two Suns (Kentari) *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet *'Full name:' Alissandre Creon Diotrephes *'Race:' Kentarian *'Birthplace:' Phylace, Kentari *'Parents: Father:' Orthros Diotrephes -- A diplomat, he is currently on assignment as Ambassador to The Ane Confederation at Association. Mother: Kynthia Diotrephes -- She is a craft artist specializing in the neo-classic pottery style. Modern subjects rendered in the old styles. Her work is not of professional caliber, but sells well enough in replicator copies to supplement her income. *'Siblings:' Neleus - younger brother. Maia - younger sister *'Birthdate:' 2263 Earth date *'Sex:' female *'Height:' 1.7m *'Weight:' 54.4kg *'Build:' slender *'Marital status:' Married. Her husband, Danaus is an actor in classical theater on Kentari. They do not see much of each other. They have one child, a boy named Orthros for his Grandfather. He is currently finishing secondary school on Earth. *'Description:' She dresses in the current fashions with a touch of her local style. She does wear the traditional Kentarian "political robes" on the special days. She is not a "beautiful" woman in the classic sense, something that works for her in her current profession. People are more likely to listen to her than simply hear her out. *'Skin coloring:' olive *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Black *'Routine Activities:' Running the mission, pestering her son to apply himself and not spend so much time on those "mind wasting games". Seeking like minded persons for "policy consultations". *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Alissandre has a classic liberal arts education as filtered through the Kentarian viewpoint. She has post grad work in political science. She has a solid decade of service in the Kentari diplomatic service. *'Financial Status:' Comfortable. She is considered a "good contributor" but has yet to amass any sizable credit balance. She does not talk about it. *'Group Affiliations:' Kentari Diplomatic Service, Federation Council, Conservative Parties, various service organizations. *'Personality:' Alissandre is a classic "fiery Kentari woman". She has a sharp tongue and is quite willing to use it on those slow to see her way. She tends to view associations in terms of for me or against me. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To make the Federation realize the Danger it faces. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Federation medicine has her health well in hand. She suffers nothing that could be called a pathology. *'Enemies (And Why):' Nearly anyone that doesn't see her point of view. She has an impressive list. *'Special Abilities:' none *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' That polar thinking. It can blind her to the advantages of compromise. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Alissandre enjoyed a fairly normal childhood on Kentari. Her parents were frequently apart, but that was not unusual. Father ranged the stars for the diplomatic services. Mom painted ugly pots. Early on she decided to follow her Father's romantic footsteps among the stars. Pots were ugly. She completed her education in due course. Her Father dished a favor or two and got her assigned to his staff. Her first mission was war recovery of a Kentari colony in the Cardassian War. Alissandre was shocked to the core over how this could happen. She was determined to find out what had failed, and to see that it never, never failed again. Husband and family have come in due time, but her goal has never changed. *'Position:' Guns & Butter -- Alissandre considers the Conservatives too liberal and slow to enact the necessary protections to see that no Federation citizen ever suffers again. She plays the Conservative agenda because she can see that pushing too hard will close her off from any ability to affect anything. the heat must be turned up slowly. She has had some full blown fights with her Father over this, he is a classic Gentlebeing Liberal. they are currently not speaking. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek